


Drifting OOPart

by UntramenTaro



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntramenTaro/pseuds/UntramenTaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an archaeologist discovers an artifact of technology far too advanced for the civilization to have ever made, what will he do with this new Out of Place Artifact?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Digsite 1

It sounds completely cliche and boring to say he made the discovery of the century, or that this discovery changed his life.

It hadn’t. If anything it was an event that had mildly perturbed the life he lead. Mildly putting it lightly. However, those were his words he said when he reflects back at the time, so I leave it to you to see whether or not it changed his life.

——————————————-

What was he supposed to say?

The excavation site had yielded a lifesized doll, In all his years as an archaeologist he had never ever seen anything like it.

It had taken them a full 2 weeks or so to fully excavate “her” from the surrounding bedrock, and she appeared to be completely undamaged. Which was odd. Very odd. Much odder was her pink hair (which was revealed once they had gently removed a sample and washed it in a mild detergent).

Something like this couldn’t possibly exist. They had never heard of anything like this, and it wasn’t possible for this location to have obtained such a vibrant pink dye in this time period. But from the sample they managed to carbon date it and found out it was the same age as the surrounding bedrock (which is to say about 800-750 years old).

He sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. Publishing his findings about an out of place artifact (OOPArt for short) like this would just have the entire archaeology community laughing at him.

“So… Kiyoteru, what are you going to name her?” his colleague mused while eating a sandwich absentmindedly.

“I don’t know. Why don’t you name her, Kaito?”

He paused while chewing thoughtfully on his food, then swallowed. “How about Miki. After that one gravure idol you like so much Miki Hara.”

“It’s Mikie! Mikie Hara! And I don’t like her as much as you think I do!”

“Says the guy with the photobooks.”

“I am a perfectly healthy young man with needs and wants!”

“In any rate, I’m gonna name her Miki”

He shot Kaito a dirty look before scoffing. “Suit yourself." 

—————————————

"Uncle, uncle! Can I see it?" Her pigtails bobbed as she bounced up and down excitedly running around.

The young girl was his niece. After his sister (her mother) had passed away he was her only next of kin and had to raise her. She often came along on his digs, and her fresh young eyes sometimes came as a blessing. She would notice things that the seasoned archaeologists would not, as any normal person would be desensitized to seeing dirt and more dirt.

At times, he would let her handle some of the artifacts they’d unearth, mostly along the lines of coins which were for all intents and purposes unbreakable.

This time was different. She wanted to touch that doll (which the entire team decided to call Miki, much to his chagrin). 

He pondered a bit before responding. "Alright. But Yuki, make sure you’re careful, and put on the gloves like you always do.”

“OK!” she chirped, as she ran and grabbed the disposable examination gloves. She had done this many times before, and she was becoming something of an expert.

As she ran around the doll inspecting it, she finally reached out and gingerly touched it. “Uwaaaa!”

She moved the arm joint, and he cringed. The sound of the dirt caught in the joints was not pleasant to him at all, but the entire team was much too afraid to try to wash the doll with any liquids for fear of damaging it.

She ran to the other side of it and touched it again. “It’s kind of squishy!”

“W-why are you touching it there?” he yelled in surprise as she prod the doll’s breasts.

She continued to poke around the doll’s chest, before pressing in the star shaped insignia on the front. 

Without warning the doll sat up.

Both of them yelped in surprise, as he ran to scoop up his niece and try to shield her from the sudden threat.

The doll creaked as is moved to face them. Kiyoteru eyed it carefully before Yuki began to smile.

“Uncle, I think it’s friendly!”

“W-what?”

“It’s smiling at us, I don’t think it’s dangerous.”

“Ugh…” he glared at it and began to notice that the doll in fact looked very kind and friendly, not to mention somewhat cute.

“Do you want to play Miki?”

The doll nodded.

“Uncle, can we get her clean first? She’s still covered in dirt!”

Looking at his niece, he felt like he couldn’t say no. “Alright. I’ll try to get something so we can get her a little cleaner.”

And with that, the OOPArt was slowly becoming a part of his life.


	2. Digsite 2

A strange coincidence.

A week or so later after the OOPart’s activation, a journal published findings of a similar OOPart found elsewhere. This one was a pure white, unstained by the dirt and bedrock surrounding it, and was dated around the same time as the one they had found.

Of course the findings were quickly dismissed by the archaeological community as a joke and a hoax, and Kiyoteru breathed a sigh of relief that it was not him receiving the ridicule.

After all, he didn’t want his name to be connected to this complete and utter joke which was this OOPart.

————————————————–

Without further ado, “Miki” became a part of the archaeological crew, bringing items to and fro to the members. Not to mention she was a pretty good babysitter for Yuki.

“What was our crew like without her?” Gakupo joked.

“A complete mess with Kiyoteru’s leadership, but now with Miki it’s less of a mess I would say!” Kaito quipped, once again munching on whatever snacks he could get his hands on.

He didn’t really like all this sort of talk because not only was it insulting to him but because he continued to feel uneasy about Miki. 

What was she? What purpose was she here? And why was he the one to find her? His colleague’s apathy to these mysteries baffled him more and more, but he let it slide since her presence seemed to boost their morale a bit.

—————————————————-

“We taught her how to talk!” 

“Oh did you now, Yuki?”

“Yeah, uncle! Kaito and I have been trying to teach her and she understands words you know? But we finally got her to talk!”

He raised an eyebrow from his normally furrowed forehead as Kaito escorted the OOPart Miki into the room.

“Now, now, Miki. Just like I taught you,” he cooed to her, and Kiyoteru couldn’t help feel that he wasn’t going to like what was coming next.

Miki opened her mouth and there was a silence followed by a small subtle sound that, unmistakably, was the word “fuck.”

“KAITO!”

Kaito laughed and high-tailed it out of Kiyoteru’s makeshift office tent, and Yuki stood there with a gasp.

“Uncle I swear I didn’t know–”

“As long as I never hear that terrible word come out of that mouth of yours, we’re good. But about this one here,” he gestured to Miki “I have no idea what to do.”

“But uncle, I promise that she knows how to talk–”

“No, I don’t want to hear it.”

Yuki sadly walked out of the office, leaving Kiyoteru and the OOPart alone. He noticed she was looking down at her feet.

“Hey, you.” he motioned at her. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

She looked up. “I love you.”

He spat out his drink unceremoniously and was forced to clean it up.


End file.
